leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Onfealive/Demik, the Terror of Balance
Demik, the Terror of Balance is an custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Demik's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. He has a secondary resource bar that tracks his unique mechanic: Energy. Demik starts game with 0 Energy. Demik can have up to 100 Energy. Energy does not decay or generate idly, and cannot continue to be collected when Demik is killed. Demik gains permanent 10 Energy when he kills an small enemy from any source of damage (tripled against large minions, large monsters, and champions) or when he uses an ability. When Demik reaches maximum Energy, his next ability will consume all Energy for a bonus. |description2 = For each 5 Energy, Demik gains 1 Health, 0.5 Armor and Magic Resist. When all his Energy is consumed, he loses all bonus from Soul Energy. |range = 1200 }} | }} After a , darkness Energys rising from the ground at a target location, dealing true damage to enemies within a 125-radius area. |leveling = |description2 = Demik shields himself for seconds, then gains permanent 3 bonus AP. |leveling2 = |cooldown= 8.5 |range = 800 }} | }} Demik release his sword's power and becomes ranged for 10 seconds, granting him bonus physical damage on his attacks and increasing her attack range by 375 (550 total range). Additionally, attacks will slowing his target by 50%. |leveling = |description2 = Demik heals , then gains permanent health equal to . Additionally, his next basic attack dealing magic damage equal to . |cooldown = 16 }} | }} Demik marks a champion for 6 seonds. The next damage Demik would receive will be deal to marked champion. Demik reduces the duration of crowd control effects on himself while there is marked champion's in range. |description2 = Demik receives 10% movement speed for 3 seconds, then gains permanent bonus armor and magic resist. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 }} | }} Demik blinks to the nearest visible Forced (Charmed, Fled or Taunted) enemy champion to the cursor, becoming untargetable and invulnerable but unable to take any actions, then creates a great vortex of dark energy, around him, an area with 700 radius, and slowing anything in range by 50%. |description2 = After a second, Demik absorbs equal to a percentage of anything creatures in the 700 radius area he created to deal magic damage equal to 40% absorbed heath to all enemy in an 1200 radius area a round him. |description3= Demik can skip the Forced target(s) to active this ability. Also, Demik gains all bonus from other abilitys. |leveling2 = % creatures' health}} |cooldown = |range = 1200 }} | }} Patch history 430 (+101) ------- 6.8 (+0.55) ** 175 (Melee) ------- 350 ** 55.1 (+3.475) --- 0.624 (+3.6%) ** 19 (+3.4) ---------- 30 (+1) * Soul Desires (Innate) ** Whenever a Dragon, Baron Nashor or tower that Demik has dealt damage to within the last 3 seconds is killed or destroyed, he obtains 50% of maximum Energy. On a champion kill or assist, he obtains 100% of maximum Energy. ** For each 5 Energy, Demik gain 1 Health, 0.5 Armor and Magic Resist. When Demik reaches maximum Energy, he gains % Attack Speed and Movement Speed for 3 seconds. This effect cannot trigger more than once every 10 seconds. * Darkness Soul (Q) ** 800 --- 8.5 ** After a , darkness Energys rising from the ground at a target location, dealing true damage to enemies within a 125-radius area. *** ** Darkness Energy will dealing 25% additional damage and any champion within the area is stun for 1.5 seconds. If Darkness Energy hits an champion(s), the cooldown of Darkness Energy is halved. * Balance Power (W) ** 16 ** Demik release his sword's power and becomes ranged for 10 seconds, granting him bonus physical damage on his attacks and increasing her attack range by 400 (575 total range). Additionally, attacks will slowing his target by 50%. *** ** Balance Power heals 10% of his maximum health. If Demik's health is already full, the first autoattacks dealing magic damage equal to 10% of target's maximum health. * The Order of Balance (E) ** 1200 --- 20 ** Demik marks a champion. The next ability of that target is blocked. ** Demik instantly appears behind his marked champion. Additionally, he will dealing 25% additional damage for 3 seconds. * Void Impulse (Ultimate) ** 1300 --- 150 / 135 / 120 ** Demik call void force creates an area that imprison any enemy in that area, dealing magic damage and reducing 50% damage caused from any enemy in that area. *** *** *** ** Demik and a nearest ally (in global) are immuned to all damage for a few seconds. }} Category:Custom champions